My New Life (Sequel of Santa Claus Panic)
by ariskadesy
Summary: [SKIP KE CHAPTER 3] Ini pertama kalinya Kyungsoo bertemu dengan kakak Jongin. Dan untuk pertama kalinya pula, rahasia Jongin yang disembunyikan selama ini terungkap. Sequel Santa Claus Panic Chapter 2 UPDATE! It's KaiSoo fanfiction! RnR juseyoo
1. It's Make Me Shock

**Santa Claus Panic!**

Main cast : Do Kyungsoo and Kim Jongin ( EXO )

Genre : Little humor, Angst, Smutt smutt di dinding (?)

Disclaimer : Cerita ini berdasar komik yang dikarang oleh SHIBA Nana yang aku tambahin dikit – dikit lah sama saya xD

Kaisoo milik SMent dan orangtuanya, sedangkan cerita ini yang nulis sayaa ^^v hehehe

Warning : Boys Love, OOC, DLDR, Just One Shoot`

Note : Maaf alur kecepetan -_-v

^Happy Reading^

Namaku Do Kyungsoo. Atau mereka biasa memanggilku Kyungsoo. Hari ini adalah hari natal. Tepat saat hujan pertama kali turun pada tahun ini, tepatnya Bulan Desember di Seoul. Kini aku sedang berada di depan jendela. Menatap bulir - bulir salju yang berlomba-lomba mencapai tanah dan menutupi sepanjang jalanan Kota Seoul. Sepi. Sendirian. Ya, aku tinggal sendirian di apartemen yang besar ini. Maid yang sering membantu membereskan rumah pun pamit untuk pulang ke kampung halamannya untuk merayakan hari penuh suka cita ini dengan keluarganya.

Sudah beberapa tahun ini aku tak pernah merayakan natal dengan seseorang atau bahkan dengan keluargaku sendiri. Selama masa pubertasku pula aku tak mempunyai seorang pacar pun. Bahkan temanku pun sedikit. Di sekolah aku memang pendiam. Banyak orang yang tak mengenalku karena aku terlalu pendiam. Bukannya aku sombong atau tak mau mempunyai teman banyak, aku adalah tipe orang yang terlalu pemalu. Mereka terkadang yang selalu memandangku aneh, hingga membuatku terkucilkan di rumah maupun di sekolah.

Aku juga tak suka dengan keramaian. Keramaian hanya membuat aku teringat suatu kejadian yang sangat ingin ku lupakan. Saat itu aku masih duduk di sekolah dasar. Dan hari itu musim dingin seperti sekarang ini. Aku pulang sekolah dengan menaiki bus, karena Appa bilang tak bisa menjemputku karena ada rapat perusahaan. Ketika aku berusaha mencapai halte bus yang tak jauh dari sekolah, tiba – tiba aku dihadang beberapa anak bertubuh lebih besar dariku. Yang kuketahui, mereka adalah anak – anak dari saingan perusahaan Appa. Mereka memukuliku, menendangku hingga tak sadarkan diri di tepi jalan. Mereka membenciku karena aku adalah anak dari seseorang yang membuat perusahaan orang tua mereka jatuh miskin. Semua hal itu cukup membuatku trauma dan menjadi pribadi yang berbeda. Pendiam dan takut keramaian.

Dan jika kalian menanyakan mengapa aku tak merayakan natal dengan keluargaku? Jawabannya adalah, keluargaku terlalu sibuk dengan urusan pekerjaan mereka di luar negeri. Alasan mereka untuk tidak pulang ke Seoul saat malam natal selalu sama dan tak pernah berubah setiap tahunnya. Mereka tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaan mereka, karena takut perusahaan tidak terkontrol ketika mereka tinggalkan 'pulang kampung'. Lalu apa gunanya bawahan – bawahan mereka yang mencapai ratusan itu? Apakah sebegitu tidak percayakah mereka pada orang lain? Pernah aku berteriak di telepon dan mengatakan mereka jahat tak pernah memikirkan anaknya yang sendirian di Seoul. Tebak apa yang mereka jawab? "Kami juga perlu mencari uang untuk segala kebutuhanmu, Kyungie. Kau juga sudah dewasa, besar dan bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri. Lagi pula masih ada maid dan pengawal yang menjagamu. Mengertilah. Jika uangmu habis, hanya tinggal menelepon kami. Kami akan mengirimu uang yang lebih banyak." Aku tak butuh uang mereka! Aku hanya butuh perhatian dan kasih saying mereka. Sebenarnya apakah mereka pernah mengerti jika aku di sini membutuhkan teman dan belaian kasih sayang dari orangtua? Ku pikir mereka takkan mengerti. Aku di sini bagaikan anak anjing yang terlantar mencari belas kasihan pada orang – orang yang melewatiku. Tapi tentunya aku takkan mau melakukan hal seperti yang anak anjing itu lakukan.

"Merry Christmas!"

"Appa, Merry Christmas ya!"

"Eomma! Aku ingin mainan kereta itu buat hadiah natalku tahun ini!"

"Eonni, ayo kita ke bioskop! Aku ingin merayakan natal denganmu sambil nonton film terbaru itu!"

Suara-suara perbincangan beberapa orang tentang natal di pinggir jalan mulai hilir-mudik menyapa gendang telingaku. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas. Kemungkinan besar natal tahun ini akan tetap suram seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

Saat ini aku sedang menelusuri jalanan menuju ke supermarket untuk membeli beberapa bahan makanan untuk merayakan natal. Yaah, walaupun hanya merayakan seorang diri, tak ada salahnya kan? Dengan kata lain mungkin aku berusaha menghibur diri dengan mencari kesibukan lainnya dengan hobiku –memasak- itu.

"Merry Christmas! Malam natal ini Sinterklas akan menghadiahkan malam yang indah untukmu!"

"Merry Christmas! Ini layanan delivery Sinterklas! Khusus malam natal saja lho! Silahkan! Ini selebarannya. Merry Christmas everyone!"

Salah satu dari beberapa orang yang memakai kostum serupa Sinterklas –dan berteriak-teriak di sepanjang trotoar yang dilewati banyak orang- memberikan selebaran-selebaran yang mereka sebut "Sinterklas Delivery". Tak terkecuali aku yang kebetulan juga melewati jalanan tersebut.

Aku menerima selebaran tersebut sambil meneruskan langkah menuju supermarket. Ku baca selebaran yang berada di genggaman tangan kananku. Aku tersenyum ketika membaca deretan huruf yang tertera di sana. Hmm.. Setelah di pikir – pikir sepertinya bagus juga.

**Santa Klaus Panic**

"Pohon natalnya oke. Makanannya oke. Cake-nya juga sudah matang dan tinggal ditaruh di lemari es. Fiuhh sempurna!"

Ya, sekarang aku sudah memesan "Delivery Sinterklas" itu. Di dalam anganku, aku akan bertemu dengan seseorang berbaju Sinterklas mendatangi rumahku dan merayakan natal tahun ini bersama dengan suka cita. Berbagi kado natal, menyanyikan lagu natal, makan malam bersama, bermain game, bermain kartu bermaiinn.. Ah, aku tak bisa membayangkan betapa bahagianya aku malam nanti. Meskipun uang sakuku selama sebulan ini melayang, tapi setidaknya untuk malam ini akan menjadi natal terindah dalam hidupku. ^^

'TING TONG TING TONG!'

Ah, itu dia Sinterklas-nya datang! Hatiku berdegup kencang. Ini yang ku nanti – nantikan. Ugh aku sudah tak sabar lagi melakukan hal-hal menyenangkan dengannya.

"Annyeong haseyo. Mery Christmas, Kyungsoo-ssi!"

"…." Sungguh aku tak bisa berkata apa pun. Aku terpaku ketika membukakan pintu. Terkejut. Tak kusangka orang sekeren ini yang akan datang. Ku pikir yang akan datang adalah kakek-kakek tua berjenggot putih dan memakai kacamata berkostum Sinterklas dan membawa karung berisi hadiah-hadiah natal.

Namja ini sangat tampan, berpostur lebih tinggi dariku, berkulit tan yang tampak jelas, mempunyai mata coklat yang sangat indah dan tentunya memakai kostum Sinterklas namun belahan dadanya terekspos jelas. (bayangkan betapa seksinya Kai kalo pake baju begituaann /nose bleed/ *.*)

"Hey, kenapa diam saja? Apa kau ingin aku mati muda karena kedinginan di terasmu yang sangat dingin ini eoh?" Kata – katanya barusan seketika membuatku kembali ke dunia nyata. Aku tersenyum malu karena tertangkap tengah melamun melihat kedatangannya

"Oh.. Ah i-iya mianhae.. Hehehe. Merry Christmast too. Silahkan masuk. Emm Kau lapar tidak? Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam banyak sekali loh." Aku berusaha memberikan senyum terbaikku. Ini hari yang istimewa, jadi tak boleh ku sia - siakan begitu saja!

"Tak perlu pakai pendahuluan segala. Kita mulai sekarang saja hmm?"

BRRUKK !

Namja itu menghempaskan tubuhku begitu saja ke arah sofa. Lalu ia merangkak di atas tubuhku dan membelai pipiku. Aku tak mengerti. Sebenarnya apa yang Ia lakukan eoh?

"A.. Aanuu.. Emm mulai apa ya?" Tanyaku agak bingung.

Ia tampak terkejut mendengar pertanyaanku itu. Membuatku tambah bingung. "Hah ?! Itu tujuanmu menyuruhku ke sini kan? Kenapa kau malah menanyakan itu padaku ?! Aku ini Host panggilan yang kau pesan." (Host panggilan itu semacam pria penghibur gitu lah ._.)

DEG !

"Hh Host panggilan ?!" Aku segera mendorong tubuhnya hingga terjungkal ke belakang dan mengambil dengan kilat selebaran yang tadi sore. Mataku membulat (padahal udah bulat -_-) ketika membaca tulisan bagian atas yang terlipat dan belum sempat ku baca.

** HOST CLUB ROOM 418 SPESIAL NATAL.**

**Host keren dan tampan akan datang ke rumah Anda dengan kostum Sinterklas! Hanya ada saat malam natal saja. Jangan sampai ketinggalan!**

** DELIVERY SINTERKLAS**

**Hubungi nomor kami di 08************

"Huwaaaaaaaaaaa ! Pantas sajaaa luar biasa mahaaaallll !" Pikiranku berkecamuk. Aku menggigit bibirku gelisah. Bagaimana ini? Uangku sudah habis terbuang sia – sia untuk merayakan natal indah yang berakhir dengan kesalah pahaman yang ternyata selebaran berisi iklan host panggilan yang menyebabkan namja –yang katanya- seksi ini berada di rumahku saat ini. Dan.. Apakah aku harus melewati malam natal ini dengan host itu? Nanti jika dia… Aaarrghhh andwae !

Tiba – tiba , kurasakan ia mencengkram lenganku lalu membalikkan tubuhku hingga berhadapan dengannya. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan yang sangat lembut.

"Aku Kim Jongin. Host nomor satu di klub itu. Kau beruntung lho dapat aku." Namja bernama Jongin itu membelai daguku sambil menatapku penuh nafsu (?). Aku merutuki tubuhku yang seakan mematung di tempat. Tak bisa digerakkan sama sekali!

"Serahkan saja semua padaku. Akan ku buat ini menjadi natal yang tak terlupakan." Perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku. Kurasakan tubuhku bergetar ketika ia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Semakin dekat.. Semakin dekat.. Dan….

"ANDWAAAAAAAAEEEEEEEE !"

**Santa Klaus Panic**

"Oohh.. Jadi kau belum berpengalaman eoh? Kelihatan sih jika kau belum terbiasa dengan namja. Aish.. Pelan – pelan ! Appo.. " Ia menggerutu pelan saat aku mengompres kepalanya yang sedikit bengkak karena ketika Ia hendak menciumku, aku memukulnya dengan penggorengan yang ku taruh dekat meja =_=

"Mm maafkan aku. Aku reflek tadi.. Aku juga sama sekali tak sadar kalau maksud selebaran itu adalah Host. Maaf maaf maaf." Aku segera bangkit dan membungkukkan badan berulang kali meminta maaf kepadanya. Sungguh kejadian ini di luar dugaanku =.=

"Aku tak akan meminta uangku kembali kok. Jadi lupakan saja kalau pernah memesanku. Anggap saja kejadian ini tak pernah terjadi. Jadi, tolong kau pulang saja." Kataku lagi, berusaha 'mengusir' secara halus –dengan kata yang halus pula-.

"Mana bisa aku cuma terima uang lalu pulang tanpa menyenangkan tamuku?" Ia mendengus pelan sambil memegang kepalanya yang masih sakit.

"Aku pasti akan membuatmu tergila – gila padaku. Gengsi dan harga diriku yang jadi taruhannya kau tahu." Namja itu menyeringai nakal padaku. Dan itu cukup membuatku merinding. Gawat!

Tiba – tiba Jongin menghampiriku dan memojokkanku pada sudut ruangan. Lalu ia menempelkan tangan kanannya pada tembok yang berada di samping kepalaku. Seakan memenjarakanku pada kungkungan tangannya itu.

"Jadi.. Apa yang mau kau lakukan? Aku akan melakukan semua yang kau minta. Aku janji." Mendadak aku gugup berada sedekat ini dengannya. Jantungku berpacu cepat seolah – olah akan meloncat keluar.

"Emm anuu.. Itu.. Yang aku inginkan kan? Aa aaku ingin kau emm merayakan natal denganku sesuai list ini." Dengan gugup aku menyerahkan note kecil yang kubuat tadi sore untuk merayakan natal dengan Sinterklas asli. -,-

"Mwo?" Jongin memandangku heran dan membuatku semakin gugup dengan wajah tampannya itu. Segera ku seret ia ke ruang makan yang sudah ku siapkan berbagai makanan yang biasa di sajikan saat malam natal.

"Karena aku membuatnya terlalu banyak, jadi aku senang jika kau mau memakannya. Jika tidak enak , tidak usah dihabiskan tak apa kok." Aku tersenyum canggung melihatnya menatap banyak makanan yang tersedia di meja makan.

" Dasar menyusahkan saja." Ia mengiris kecil kalkun panggang yang ada di depannya, lalu menyendokkan irisan kecil itu ke dalam mulutnya. Aku gugup melihatnya, takut kalau – kalau ia akan berteriak jika makanan yang ku buat rasanya tidak enak.

"Ini benar kau yang buat sendiri? Gawat! Ini enak sekali!" Ia mengiris lagi kalkun itu dan memakannya lahap dengan mata yang berbinar – binar. "Baru kali ini aku memakan makanan selezat ini? Kau harusnya menjadi koki handal dan terkenal di restoran mewah saja."

Aku tersenyum melihatnya terus melahap makanannya. Di luar dugaan, masakanku ternyata cocok di lidahnya.

"Aku juga buat cake loh. Kau mau?" Ku lihat ia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan mulut yang masih penuh dengan makanan. Aku tersenyum puas dan segera mengambilkan cake yang ada di lemari es.

"Setelah ini nyanyi lagu Jingle Bells, main game, dan menyalakan lampu – lampu hias di pohon natal !" Seruku bersemangat. Jongin menghentikan aktivitas melahap makanan sekilas. Ia menatap ke arahku.

"Aku ingin merayakan natal bersama – sama. Karena … Aku hampir tidak pernah merayakan natal dengan seseorang. Tak terkecuali orang tuaku." Nada bicaraku melemah. Aku merasa sedih ketika mengingat hal paling ku benci itu. Jongin tersenyum manis mendengarkan penuturanku.

_Aku tak pernah tahu…_

_ Merayakan Natal dengan seseorang itu…_

_ Rasanya sangat menyenangkan…_

**Santa Klaus Panic**

" Satu.. Dua.. Tiga.. Fuuuhhh.." Aku dan Jongin meniup lilin pada cake yang aku buat bersama – sama.

"Merry Christmas, Kyungsoo." Jongin tersenyum –sangat- manis kepadaku. Aku merasa hangat menjalar ke pipiku ketika melihat senyumnya. Sangat tulus dan tentu saja.. Sangat manis.

Dia mulai memakan cake itu setelah kami lelah bermain game yang selalu dimenangkan olehnya. Dan berakhir dengan kekalahanku yang membuat wajahku penuh dengan coretan spidol -_-

"Terima kasih, Jongin. Baru kali ini kurasakan natal yang sangat menyenangkan." Tangan jongin berhenti menyendokkan cake itu dan menatapku –lagi-. Lalu ia berdiri dan menghampiriku.

"Tentu saja. Aku datang malam ini untuk menyenangkanmu." Ucapnya pelan.

"Setelah ini.. Kau mau aku melakukan apa hm?" Jongin membelai lembut rambutku lalu mengusap daguku pelan. Jantungku mulai berdegup kencang ketika melihatnya lagi di jarang sedekat ini. Ia mulai menutup matanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya padaku.

"Ehm.. Anu.. Itu.. Aku.." Gawat! Dia semakin mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibirku! Aku harus bagaimana?! Aku belum pernah berciuman dengan namja manapun sebelumnya! –kecuali dengan ayahku saat kecil, itupun hanya ciuman di pipi-

Wajahku memanas. Aku segera mengalihkan wajahku ke sebelah kanan menghindari wajahnya. Ini sangat memalukan!

"Kenapa eoh? Aku ingin menciummu." Jongin berusaha memegang daguku dan menghadapkan wajahku ke wajahnya. Dia berusaha –lagi- untuk menciumku. Dan lagi – lagi aku mengalihkan wajahku, kali ini ke arah kiri.

"Aish kau ini kenapa sih?!" Jongin memegang kedua sisi kepalaku dan tetap hendak menciumku. Namun reflek aku juga tetap mengalihkan wajahku. Dan lagi, kali ini ke arah atas dan bawah..

**1 kali gagal**

** 2 kali gagal**

** 3 kali gagal**

** 4 kali gagal**

** 5 kali gagal**

** 6 kali gagal**

** 7 kali gagal**

** 8 kali gagal**

** Berkali – kali gagal !**

_**1 jam kemudian …**_

"Aish jinjja! Ya sudahlah!" Namja berkulit tan itu beranjak dari atas tubuhku –posisi terakhir saat dia memaksa untuk menciumku- dan pergi menuju ruang tv. Kelihatannya harga dirinya sedang menurun drastis eoh -_-

Aku terdiam di atas sofa melihat punggung Jongin yang sedang santai menikmati acara di tv. Dadaku masih berdebar kencang saat mengingat dia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Aku pun juga bingung. Sangat bingung. Padahal waktu dia mendekatiku , aku tak merasakan keberatan sekalipun seperti awalnya tadi. Kenapa aku malah menghindar saat dia menciumku eoh? Sebenarnya perasaan apa ini?

Aku segera berdiri dari sofa panjang yang ku duduki dan mulai mendekati Jongin. "Maafkan aku." Ucapku lirih.

Seketika Jongin menoleh padaku. Ia menunggu lanjutan dari kata – kataku.

"Jongin sudah banyak melakukan apa yang ingin ku lakukan. Dan berusaha keras untuk menyenangkan aku." Dia terpaku oleh kata – kataku.

"Tapi aku tak bisa menerimanya dengan baik. Maafkan aku." Entah dorongan dari mana, tiba – tiba saja air mataku jatuh. Aku menyesal bisa membuat Jongin senang. Dia yang membuatku senang hari ini. Harusnya aku membalasnya dengan membuatnya senang pula bukan?

Jongin menghampiriku dan dengan cekatan dia memelukku erat. Aku terkejut dengan sikapnya. Pelukannya sangat lembut dan hangat. Belum pernah aku merasa senyaman ini ketika berpelukan dengan sesorang.

Tiba – tiba dia membawaku kembali ke sofa dan kembali menghempaskan tubuhku dengan posisi dia yang berada di atasku. Dia tetap memelukku erat, seolah takut aku akan pergi.

"Ss.. Sakit Jongin.." Punggungku kali ini terasa sakit saat dia menghempaskan tubuhku tadi. Perlahan dia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap ke arahku.

"Jj.. Jongin?" Dia menatapku intens. Membuatku terpaku. Matanya menyiratkan kehangatan yang teramat dalam. Aku tak bisa berbuat apa – apa. Aku terlampaui kalah dengan mata indahnya itu.

Perlahan tapi pasti, dia mendekatkan wajahnya dan memejamkan matanya. Aku pun ikut memejamkan mataku. Aku berusaha meyakinkan diri.

_Kali ini aku pasti bisa._

_Aku pasti tak menolaknya lagi._

Tangannya memegang di kedua sisi kepalaku dengan lembut sambil mengusap pelan rambutku. Berusaha menenangkanku. Tinggal 1 cm lagi. Bibirnya hampir menyentuh bibirku. Dan…

KRRIIIIIIIIIING !

Kami berdua segera membuka mata masing – masing. Refleks aku segera mendorongnya dari atas tubuhku dan menerima telepon dari ponselku yang berada di meja dekat sofa yang ku duduki.

"Ah yeoboseo? Nuguseyo?"

"Ini dari layanan delivery Sinterklas. Kami hanya ingin mengingatkan jika sebentar lagi waktunya akan habis. Terima kasih sudah menggunakan jasa kami."

"Oh.. Waktunya sudah habis ya?" Aku melihat ke arah tempat duduk Jongin setelah selesai menutup telepon dari layanan delivery sinterklas itu.

"Fuh.. Aku tak pantas disebut menjadi Host nomor satu ya?" Jongin tertawa pelan. Aku heran, mengapa dia malah tertawa? Apa setelah ini dia akan kehilangan pekerjaannya? Kurasa tak mungkin.

"Ini malam terburuk ya?" Ucapnya lagi.

"Ini uangmu ku kembalikan. Pekerjaanku tidak selesai. Aku tak berhak menerimanya. Jadi kau tak boleh menolak , arraseo?" Dia meletakkan beberapa lembar won di meja dekat sofa.

"Anggap saja host panggilan hari ini tidak pernah ada. Aku pergi dulu. Jaga kesehatanmu, malam ini salju turun sangat deras. Annyeong."

BLAM

Namja bernama Kim Jongin itu pun pergi.

Aku tak bisa mencerna semua kejadian barusan ini. Aku terlalu terkejut. Dan ini terlalu cepat. Aku juga baru menyadari, mengapa sebelumnya aku tak bisa menerima Jongin. Karena … Saat natal usai … Sinterklas itu akan pergi …

_Namja bernama Kim Jongin itu…_

_ Adalah seorang Host panggilan…_

_ Dia ke sini hanya untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya ..._

_ Hanya itu alasannya…_

Aku berusaha menahan tangisku sambil membereskan sisa – sisa kekacauan yang aku dan Jongin telah perbuat. Bermain bersama. Makan malam bersama. Menghias pohon natal bersama. Menyanyikan lagu natal bersama. Meniup lilin bersama. Seketika aku mengingat semua hal – hal yang ku lakukan barusan dengannya. Di malam natal ini.. Dilakukan bersama dengan Kim Jongin. Ini terlalu cepat.

_ Tapi…_

_ Sungguh…_

_ Ini bukan malam yang terburuk…_

Tak bisa ku tahan lagi. Air mataku keluar dengan derasnya. Aku segera keluar dari dapur dan meletakkan semua perlengakapan yang ku pakai untuk membersihkan meja. Aku berlari tergesa – gesa. Tanganku bergetar tak karuan mencari handphone milikku. Namun tak kunjung ditemukan! Aku mendesah frustasi. Segera ku singkirkan segala barang yang ada di meja dan segala tempat yang ada di hadapanku. Aku harus cepat menemukan handphoe-ku!

Tak berapa lama aku pun menemukan handphone tersebut terselip di lipatan – lipatan sofa. Aku segera mengambilnya kilat dan menelpon nomor host club tempat di mana Kim Jongin bekerja.

"Yeoboseo? Layanan delivery? Aku orang yang baru selesai menggunakan jasa anda…." Aku berlari seperti orang gila. Mengambil syal hangat dan tas yang berisi dompet dengan cepat. Aku segera berlari ke teras dan membakai sepatu dengan terburu – buru. Dan tak lupa, dengan hanphone yang masih mengapit di antara pundak dan telinga.

"Jebal.. Jebal beritahu aku.. Di mana Kim Jongin sekarang? Jebal…" Air mataku tetap mengalir deras. Aku tak peduli kebingungan yang melanda si penerima telepon di seberang sana. Aku hanya perlu tahu.. Di mana Jongin sekarang… Aku selesai memakai sepatu dan segera membuka pintu…..

"Hey…"

Aku mendengar suara seseorang. Aku seperti mengenal suara ini. Suara orang yang mengacaukan pikiranku barusan. Apakah aku sedang tak sadarkan diri di depan pintu? Atau ini hanya anganku saja?

Aku terpaku ketika menengokkan kepalaku kea rah kanan. Dia…

"Hey.. Karena kau tak juga keluar, aku hampir membeku duduk di sini tau. Kau harus tanggung jawab."

Aku tak bisa mengatakan apa pun. Kim Jongin… Namja yang ku cari… Dia duduk di depan pintu menungguku… Keluar?

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau sudah pulang tadi?" Akhirnya aku mempunyai kekuatan untuk membuka mulutku yang sedari tadi terkunci karena terkejut.

"Aku lupa memberimu hadiah.." Katanya, santai. Dengan gerakan tiba – tiba, ia merebut handphone yang sedari tadi tetap berada di genggaman tangan kananku.

"Tapi… Bukankah ini malam yang terburuk?" Tanyaku.

"Sebagai host terbaik, jelas ini malam yang sangat buruk." Ucap Jongin.

"Aku harus berjuang keras menaklukan namja yang sunguh – sungguh mengatakan terima kasih pada orang yang datang sebagai host. Dan menangis karena merasa bertangung jawab hanya karena ia menolak ku cium." Jongin mulai mengetikkan sesuatu pada handphone-ku.

"Bukannya menaklukkannya, malah aku yang jadi menyukainya." Ia terkekeh kecil. Membuatku semakin terpaku.

"Maka dari itu, anggap saja host panggilan hari ini tak pernah ada. Aku hanya sinterklas yang datang untuk memberikan hadiah pada Kyungsoo."

"Merry Christmas, Kyungsoo. Ini untukmu." Dia menyerahkan handphone itu padaku. Aku menerimanya dengan bingung dan melihat ke arah layarnya.

"Itu nomor handphone-ku. Kau tau, para yeoja dan namja yang memesanku untuk menjadi host mereka sangat menginginkan nomorku. Jadi itu sangat langka. Simpan baik – baik." Ia tersenyum sangat lembut. Aku terdiam tak bisa berkata apa – apa. Mataku mulai berkaca – kaca.

"aku sungguh membuatku menjadi tergila – gila padamu, Kim Jongin.." Segera kupeluk tubuhnya yang dingin. Jongin terkejut melihatku melakukan gerakan tiba – tiba. Ia kembali tersenyum dan membelai pelan punggungku.

"Mulai sekarang, jangan pernah pergi jauh dariku. Dan kau sekarang adalah kekasihku. Kekasihku yang paling kucintai. Arra?" Aku menganggukan kepalaku di balik punggungnya.

"Malam kita belum berakhir. Malam natal yang sebenarnya baru saja di mulai." Seketika pipiku memanas mendengar perkataannya barusan. Ia melepaskan pelukan kami dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku hingga bibir kami saling bertemu. Saling menghangatkan diri dari salju yang turun sangat lebat tahun ini.

Malam natal yang tak kan pernah ku lupakan seumur hidupku. Malam natal yang akan membawa perubahan baru dalam hidupku.

_Walau malam natal berakhir.._

_ Sinterklas akan tetap di sampingku.._

_ Mendampingiku.._

_ Selamanya.._

**FIN**

Haaaiii aku kembali dengan FF KaiSoo :p

Akhirnya selesai jugaaaaa .

FF ini udah mendiami komputerku selama berbulan-bulan karena disibukkan dengan kegiatan UAN -_-"

Yang minta FF chapter yang lain segera diselesaikan, mohon sabar ya :D

Masih bertapa mencari inspirasi lanjutan cerita He's My Boy(?)

Mohon review-nya yaa ^-^


	2. Sequel Chap 1: First Date?

**My New Life**

Cast : Do Kyungsoo and Kim Jongin ( EXO ) –lainnya cari sendiri-

Genre : Romance, Drama

Disclaimer : Cerita ini asli milik saya, tapi alur ceritanya agak terinspirasi sama Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi ~~

Kaisoo milik SMent dan orangtuanya, sedangkan cerita ini yang nulis sayaa ^^v Hehehe

Warning : Boys Love, OOC, Typo bertebaran, DLDR! Hati – hati diabetes :p

Note : Maaf alur kecepetan -_-v

^Happy Reading^

**Friday, December 28****th**

**06.00 am**

_Beep Bep Beep Bep Beep Bep_

"Aishh diamlah kau Pororo menyebalkan !" Sepasang tangan kurus dan putih terjulur ke arah meja nakas samping tempat tidurnya untuk mematikan alarm berbentuk tokoh kartun favoritnya, Pororo.

Mata bulat pemilik alarm itu menangkap selembar catatan bertuliskan huruf hangul yang –mungkin- ditulis secara tergesa – gesa karena tulisan tersebut terlihat sangat mirip dengan cakar ayam. (-_-)

Tangan kurus itu pun terjulur kembali untuk mengambil catatan tersebut, lalu membacanya.

_**Cepat bangun dan segera mandi ! Aku pulang dulu dan segera kembali membawakan fast food untuk sarapan nanti. Salep penghilang rasa sakit ada di kamar mandi.**_

_** -Kim Jongin-**_

___BLUSH_

Seketika wajah Kyungsoo memanas dan memerah setelah membaca kalimat terakhir dalam catatan tersebut.

"Ya ! Dasar pabbo ! Dia yang membuatku kelelahan seperti ini, seenaknya saja pergi tanpa tanggung jawab. Aish punggungku …" Kyungsoo mengurut pinggangnya pelan sambil menahan sakit.

Salahkan Jongin yang terlalu bersemangat mengerjai tubuhnya semalaman. Bahkan hingga Kyungsoo berteriak meminta istirahat barang sejenak pun tidak dikabulkan oleh Jongin. Seakan Jongin mematikan seluruh sistem pendengaran, pengelihatan dan perasanya. Karena berulang kali Kyungsoo mencubiti tubuhnya, memekik dan bahkan menangis, tapi tentu itu semua sama sekali tidak mempan terhadap Kim Jongin yang sedang terselimuti hawa nafsu.

Wajah Kyungsoo mendadak menjadi merah kembali mengingat kegiatannya semalam dengan Jongin. Buru – buru ia turun dari tempat tidurnya dan segeramelenggang ke kamar mandi dengan langkah tertatih.

**~ KaiSoo ~**

"Makan fast food setiap hari bisa menimbulkan resiko kanker dan serangan jantung, Jongin." Sang namja yang merasa namanya dipanggil hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil terus melanjutkan aktivitas memakan ayam goreng kesukaannya.

"Iya, aku tau itu."

"Ya! Jika kau tau tentang bahaya itu berhentilah membeli fast food terus menerus! Aish jinjja!" Kyungsoo mengurut keningnya pelan sambil mengelus dadanya berusaha menetralkan amarahnya melihat tanggapan Jongin yang terkesan cuek.

"Kalau begitu masakkan aku ayam goreng setiap hari." Sahut Jongin santai.

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Boleh jika kau memaksaku."

Hening sesaat, hanya ada suara dentingan antara piring dan sendok yang saling beradu.

"Ehmm… Jongin, ngomong – ngomong apakah kau sudah mendapat pekerjaan baru?" Suara Kyungsoo memecahkan keheningan tersebut. Kyungsoo menghentikan kegiatan makannya sebentar untuk melihat ke arah Jongin yang juga menatapnya lembut.

"Belum, Kyungsoo cantik. Kau sudah menanyakan hal itu berkali - kali pagi ini."

"Ya! Aku ini namja!"

"Arrasseo arraseo. Kenapa kau menanyakan hal ini berulang – ulang? Aku lelah mendengarnya. " Tanya Jongin, penasaran.

"Emmm ituu…" Mendadak Kyungsoo kehilangan kata – katanya. Ia bingung harus mengatakan apa pada Jongin. Disamping itu, dia takut jika ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya Jongin akan marah.

Seperti tahu apa yang ada dipikiran Kyungoo, Jongin membelai rambut sang kekasih pelan. "Kau tak perlu cemas, uang tabunganku masih cukup untuk keperluan sehari – hari dan membayar sewa apartemen."

"Tapi Jongin, ak-"

"Tidak apa tapi – tapian. Tidak usah memikirkan masalah ini, okay? Dengan modal wajahku yang keren ini, tidak sulit kok mencari pekerjaan." Potong Jongin.

"Ya, pede sekali kau?" Kyungsoo menundukkan wajahnya. Bagaimanapun juga ia yang menyebabkan Jongin keluar dari pekerjaannya dan lebih memilih menjadi pengangguran.

Jongin terhenyak melihat wajah sendu kekasihnya. Perlahan ia mengangkat wajah Kyungsoo.

"Tatap aku, Kyungsoo. Ini semua bukan salahmu. Aku keluar dari pekerjan itu karena aku sudah memilikimu sekarang. Kau tak perlu cemas. Arra?" Jongin tersenyum lembut, Kyungsoo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya patuh.

"Sekarang katakan padaku, hari ini kita akan berjalan – jalan kemana hm?" Kyungsoo yang baru saja akan membereskan piringnya dengan piring Jongin seketika berhenti, dan nampak berpikir.

"Hmmm… Bagaimana kalau Namsan Tower?"

"Kau seperti anak remaja yang baru saja merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta saja." Jongin tersenyum meremehkan.

"Aish! Aku memang baru jatuh cinta pertama kali ini!" Seperti berhadapan di depan kompor, tiba – tiba wajah Kyungsoo memanas menyadari perkataannya sendiri. Secara tidak langsung ia mengatakan pada Jongin bahwa ia belum pernah berkencan sebelumnya.

Melihat pemandangan –Kyungsoo yang tengah merona- indah di depannya, Jongin mengeluarkan smirk andalannya. Ia segera mendekatkan diri dan berbisik pelan tepat di depan wajah Kyungsoo.

"Jadi aku menjadi yang pertama bagimu? Dan oh, ternyata kau juga belum pernah berkencan? Sungguh keberuntungan apa yang menghampiriku hingga menjadi yang pertama dan semoga menjadi yang terakhir bagi malaikat cantikku ini."

Sial! Wajah Kyungsoo sangat memerah sekarang mendengar penuturan Jongin barusan di depan wajahnya. Sepertinya ia sangat membutuhkan air es untuk memadamkan api pada wajahnya itu(?)

Jongin semakin terkikik melihat perubahan warna pada wajah Kyungsoo. Dengan gerakan cepat ia menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan membawanya ke kamar.

"Karena ini adalah kencan pertama kita, maka berdandanlah yang cantik. Jangan mengecewakanku, okay?" Jongin mengedipkan sebelah matanya sebelum ia menutup pintu kamar Kyungsoo dari luar. Seketika Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya seakan belum memahami kejadian barusan.

"Aaahh eottokhe… Aku harus bagaimana? Aku harus pakai baju apa? Aku belum pernah berkencan sebelumnya !" Kyungsoo mengacak – acak rambutnya frustasi.

**~ KaiSoo ~**

Saat ini mereka sedang duduk di taman dekat Namsan Tower sambil menikmati suasana natal yang masih kental dengan saljunya yang turun perlahan.

Berbeda dengan Jongin yang kelewat santai menikmati keheningan di antara mereka, Kyungsoo duduk dengan sangat gelisah. Ia merasa bingung harus berbuat apa. Ini pertama kali dalam seumur hidupnya berkencan dengan seseorang.

Lagipula saat ini tangannya digenggam erat oleh Jongin. Tangannya yang semula sangat dingin –walaupun sudah memakai sarung tangan tebal- mendadak menjadi sangat hangat. Ada rasa malu, tapi juga bahagia. Ah ingin rasanya ia membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok di samping Jongin saking malunya.

"Ehm… Jongin?"

"Hmm?" Jongin menyahut pelan.

"Apa kau tidak bosan diam sambil berpegangan tangan seperti ini terus? Mereka melihat aneh ke arah kita." Kyungsoo menanyakannya dengan sangat hati – hati. Takut – takut jika Jongin tersinggung dengan pertanyaannya.

"Ani." Jawab Jongin singkat. Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya pelan. "Eh? Wae?"

Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya pelan sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran bangku taman yang didudukinya. "Jika ada kau yang selalu ada di sampingku, kenapa harus bosan dan malu?"

_BLUSH_

_ '_Ah Kim Jongin sialan. Berapa kali dia membuat wajahku memanas seperti ini?' Rutuk Kyungsoo dalam hati.

"Hmm… Bagaimana kalau kita sedikit berjalan – jalan di sekitar sini?"

"Ide bagus Jongin" Kyungsoo tersenyum. Daripada duduk diam seperti patung selamat datang, lebih baik mereka berjalan – jalan. Selain itu juga untuk menghilangkan kaku – kaku dibadannya.

Mereka berjalan menyusuri jalanan taman yang dihiasi lampu taman indah dan pernak – pernik natal –yang masih menempel di sekitar pohon-. Hening untuk beberapa saat. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mau membuka mulutnya sama sekali. Sampai tiba – tiba semua lampu taman padam seketika. Semua pengunjung di taman tersebut terkejut. Bahkan Kyungsoo sampai menjerit kaget hingga mengundang perhatian pengunjung.

"Ugh Jongin, gelap sekali. Aku takut." Cicit Kyungsoo. Pegangan pada kedua tangan mereka semakin erat menandakan kekasih sang namja hitam tersebut sangat ketakutan saat ini.

"Ini hanya sebentar, Kyungsoo. Habis ini pasti lampunya cepat menyala. Jangan bersikap kekanakan seperti itu." Bukannya menenangkan, Jongin malah mencibir kekasihnya.

"A-aku tak peduli.. A-ayo pulang J-jongin.. Apa kau lupa a-aku memiliki phobia..." Suara Kyungsoo makin lama makin mengecil saking takutnya. Jongin menepuk dahinya keras, ia lupa kalau Kyungsoo pernah bercerita padanya tentang phobianya sejak kecil pada kegelapan. Salahkan otak kecilnya yang selalu melupakan hal – hal penting yang HARUS diingat -_-

"Ehm… Kita baru setengah jam berada di sini, Kyungsoo. Mana bisa kita langsung pulang?" Jongin menggigit bibirnya pelan sambil berusaha memutar otaknya untuk membuat Kyungsoo lupa akan ketakutannya. Biar bagaimanapun ini kencan pertamanya dengan Kyungsoo, tak mungkin ia membiarkan moment berharganya ini gagal begitu saja.

Tangan Jongin segera meraih dagu kecil Kyungsoo dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Kyungsoo lalu menekannya kuat. Tentu Kyungsoo yang tadinya ketakutan, sekarang dipenuhi dengan keterkejutan dari sang kekasih.

"KIM JONGIN!"

Eh? Suara itu? Mati saja kau Kim Jongin…

~ TBC ~

Hai annyeong! Saya balik dengan Sequel Santa Claus Panic ^^ Kemarin sempet 2bulan'an lah ffn gk bisa diblokir -_- Dan akhirnya update ffn berkat jasa kak mykaaachuuu :* Makasih kakak devil :p *curcol

Dan terakhir RnR juseyooo ^^


	3. Sequel Chap 2: First Impression

**My New Life**

**Cast :**

Do Kyungsoo and Kim Jongin ( EXO ) –lainnya cari sendiri-

**Genre :**

Romance, Drama, little Humor

**Disclaimer :**

Cerita ini asli milik saya, tapi alur ceritanya agak terinspirasi sama _**Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi**_sama _**Junjou Romantica**_~~

Kaisoo milik SMent dan orangtuanya, sedangkan cerita ini yang nulis sayaa ^^v Hehehe

**Warning :**

Boys Love, OOC, Typo bertebaran, DLDR! Waspada diabetes jika ceritanya terlalu manis~! -,-v

**Note :**

Maaf alur kecepetan -_-v

**^Happy Reading^**

**Chapter 2**

Hening.. Sunyi.. Senyap.. Tegang..

Mungkin kata – kata itulah yang bisa menggambarkan suasana di ruang tengah rumah mewah milik _namja_ hitam bernama Kim Jongin selama satu jam ini.

Ya rumah mewah tersebut milik Kim Jongin.

Jongin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo yang bergetar karena takut itu dengan erat. Seakan menegaskan pada kekasih mungilnya itu bahwa semua akan baik – baik saja. Ia merasa sangat bersalah dengan Kyungsoo saat ini. Baru beberap hari resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih, ia sudah melibatkan _namja _cantik itu dalam masalah keluarganya.

"Jadi.. Bisa kau jelaskan, Kim Jongin?" Sebuah suara pecah menghancurkan keheningan yang berlangsung lama. Yang dipanggil hanya menundukkan kepalanya tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya.

"_Hyung_, maafkan ak-"

"_Hyung_ tidak menyuruhmu untuk minta maaf, kesalahanmu sudah terlalu banyak sejak kau meninggalkan rumah ini. _Hyung_ hanya menyuruhmu menjelaskan kejadian tadi." Perkataan Jongin disela dengan cepat oleh _namja_ yang berpenampilan mewah layaknya boss suatu perusahaan tersebut.

Jongin kikuk melihat kilatan kemarahan terpencar dari mata sang kakak. Kata – kata yang sudah ia rangkai dari perjalanan menuju rumahnya ini seakan tersangkut di tenggorokannya.

"Oh, dan siapa _namja _imut ini hm? Apa dia yang memesanmu untuk menjadi _host_nya?" Mata Jongin membulat. Darimana orang ini tahu kalau dia menjadi _host _selama ini?

"Da-darimana kau tahu kalau aku _host_?" Tanya Jongin, gelagapan.

"Kau lupa siapa aku?" Tidak! Tentu Jongin tau, seorang ahli waris yang selalu mendapatkan semua yang ia mau dan semua yang ingin dia tahu.

_Namja_ di depan Jongin itu tersenyum meremehkan. "Ah, jadi benar jika kau menjadi _host_ selama kabur huh? Dan _namja_ di sebelahmu yang menyewamu untuk malam ini begitu?"

"Ya! Kim Joonmyeon!"

"Ya! Panggil aku _hyung_, Kim Jongin!"

"_Shireo_! Kau meremehkan kekasih imutku, aku tidak terima!"

"Oh jadi dia kekasihmu? Kau berpacaran dengan anak sekolah dasar huh?"

"Beraninya kau meremehkan kekasihku lagi! Dia sudah sekolah menengah! Aku tidak terima!"

Wajah Joonmyeon memerah karena marah.

"Harusnya aku yang protes padamu Kim Jongin! Akibat perbuatanmu yang kabur dari rumah dan tidak pergi ke sekolah selama 2 bulan, aku harus bersujud meminta kepala sekolah untuk tidak mengeluarkanmu. Kau pikir itu mudah huh?!"

"Tidak sekolah pun kecerdasanku sudah melampaui batas!"

"Lalu apa kata dunia jika seorang Kim Jongin tidak lulus SMA?! Kau mau mempermalukan _appa_ dan _eomma _huh?!"

"Aku bekerja mencari uang, kau tahu!"

"Dengan menjadi _host_ dan memakai baju orang miskin seperti itu? Kau membuatku malu."

"Ya! Kim Joonmyeon!"

_BRAK!_

"Ya! Bisakah kalian diam!"

Kedua kakak beradik itu seketika menghentikan adu mulut mereka dan melihat ke arah Kyungsoo dengan mata yang hampir keluar. Kyungsoo tersenyum kaku sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia sendiri kaget dengan tindakannya barusan. Jujur, sebenarnya ia risih mendengar mereka saling berteriak berhadapan dengan air liur yang muncrat kemana – mana. Euh -_-

"Ma-maaf.." Ucap Kyungsoo, sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Joonmyeon melipat kedua tangannya di dada sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran sofa. "_Well, _imutsekali dia. Sayang sekali harus mendapatkan kekasih _pervert_ sepertimu Kim Jongin."

"Ya! Jangan sok sempurna kau, pendek!"

"Apa kau bilang? Pendek? Biarpun pendek, aku lebih pintar daripada kau!"

Untuk yang kedua kalinya Kyungsoo jengah melihat pertengkaran Jongin dan _hyung_-nya itu. Ingin rasanya keluar dari rumah neraka itu -_-

"Emmm, maaf. Bolehkah aku keluar sebentar?" Kata – kata Kyungsoo menghentikan pertengkaran mereka –lagi-.

"Ah sayang, lebih baik kita pul- hmpp!" Sebuah tangan putih membekap mulut Jongin dan menariknya ke dalam suatu ruangan.

"Tetaplah di sini, Kyungsoo-ssi. Aku akan mengurusi si hitam ini. _Maid_-ku akan memberi beberapa makanan ringan untukmu." Joonmyeon berteriak pada Kyungsoo sambil menyeret tubuh Jongin yang meronta dan protes mendengar panggilan dari kakaknya.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa tercengang melihat perilaku kedua kakak beradik itu. Namun jika Kyungsoo pikir, apa pedulinya. Ia melihat beberapa _yeoja _yang berpakaian _maid_ menghampirinya sambil membawa beberapa piring berisi makanan ringan yang terlihat mewah. Bahkan mungkin uang saku Kyungsoo selama seminggu pun tidak akan bisa cukup untuk membeli makanan itu -_-

Setengah jam terlewat, Kyungsoo tetap termenung melihat televisi yang ada di ruang tamu tersebut sambil memakan hidangan kecil yang disuguhkan _maid_ tadi. Ia benar – benar bosan. Akhirnya Kyungsoo beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berinisiatif melihat – lihat sekeliling rumah mewah tersebut.

Ia tak menyangka rumah sebesar ini ternyata adalah milik kekasihnya, Kim Jongin. Ada rasa kecewa ketika mengetahui Jongin menipunya selama ini. Tapi Kyungsoo yakin, pasti ada alasan tersendiri kenapa Jongin sampai hati menipunya seperti ini.

Ketika kakinya mulai beranjak mengelilingi ruang tamu tersebut, matanya menangkap beberapa pigura foto yang menampilkan sepasang suami istri dan dua anak laki – laki yang memiliki cukup banyak perbedaan. Mulai dari tinggi badan, warna kulit, bentuk wajah, dan lainnya. Kyungsoo yakin kedua anak kecil tersebut adalah Jongin dan kakaknya. Namun ia mulai sadar dan bertanya – tanya, jika mereka berdua adalah kakak adik kenapa wajah mereka berbeda sangat jauh?

Tak berapa lama, suara pintu terdengar jelas. Kyungsoo seketika menghentikan kegiatannya dan melihat ke arah pintu. Joonmyeon muncul dengan senyum tipis –atau lebih tepatnya seringaian- menghiasi wajahnya.

"Sudah puas berkeliling hm?" Joonmyeon bersandar pada pintu ruang tamu sambil memperhatikan Kyungsoo dengan lekat.

"A-aku hanya berkeliling di sini sa-saja." Jawab Kyungsoo. Jujur ia takut melihat tatapan tajam kakak Jongin ini.

"Tak usah takut begitu. Duduklah. " Joonmyeon duduk di sofa diikuti dengan Kyungsoo yang masih terlihat takut dengan Joonmyeon.

"Jadi, bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengan Jongin eum?"

"Ehm aku.. Bertemu dengannya ketika aku memesannya setelah melihat selebaran. Aku tidak melihat keseluruhan selebaran itu yang ternyata adalah selebaran _host_." Kyungsoo tersenyum kikuk, ia malu mengingat kejadian pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Jongin. Tapi tentu saja malam itu berakhir dengan sangat indah bagi Kyungsoo.

"Ah, polos sekali kau ini Kyungsoo-ssi. Sayang sekali Jongin harus menodai kepolosanmu dengan kemesumannya. Jongin juga tak setampan aku." Kyungsoo mendengus pelan, ia mulai tak suka jika _namja _di depannya ini berbicara tentang hal buruk Jongin kepadanya. Ia menerima Jongin apa adanya kok.

"Ya! Jongin tidak menodai pikiranku seperti yang Joonmyeon-ssi katakan! Menurutku Jongin _namja_ yang tampan kok. Aku menerima semua hal tentang Jongin apa adanya. Bahkan ketika ia mengaku tak mempunyai apapun kecuali tabungannya yang berjumlah sedikit. Meskipun nyatanya dia sekaya ini, tapi aku tetap tidak peduli. Aku menerima dia apa adanya!"

Joonmyeon tersenyum meremehkan. "Kau akan menyesal Kyungsoo-ssi. Bagaimana jika kau memilihku saja sebagai kekasihmu? Aku lebih mapan dibandingkan Jongin."

Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya. Ia tak menyangka jika kakak Jongin di depannya ini benar – benar meremehkan dirinya layaknya _namja_ murahan. Seketika Kyungsoo langsung berdiri dan memberikan _deathglare_ pada Joonmyeon.

"Maaf Joonmyeon-ssi, aku tidak melihat seseorang dari materi ataupun tampangnya. Aku melihat seseorang dari ketulusan hati dan kepribadiannya." Lagi – lagi Joonmyeon menampakkan wajah sinisnya mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo.

"Kau lupa rupanya. Jongin adalah seorang _host _kau ingat?" Kyungsoo mematung. Ia sungguh lupa kenyataan itu, yang berarti Jongin….

"Yang berarti Jongin sudah tidur dengan puluhan _namja_ ataupun _yeoja_, _'kan_? Mengingat ia _host_ ternama di tempat itu, pasti sudah banyak yang pernah 'merasakan' Jongin." Lanjut Joonmyeon. Wajahnya kali ini menunjukkan kemenangan atas perdebatan ini.

Kyungsoo terdiam. Ia benar – benar tak berkutik. Semua yang dikatakan Joonmyeon benar. Mengapa tak terpikirkan olehnya selama ini?

"Jangan membicarakan hal – hal buruk tentang Jongin. Sudah aku katakan sebelumnya, aku menerima Jongin apa adanya." Suara Kyungsoo terdengar lirih dan bergetar, membuat Joonmyeon semakin bersemangat untuk memberi 'pelajaran' pada adiknya.

"Kau masih mempertahankannya huh? Aku masih ingat perkataanmu tadi yang mengatakan jika kau melihat seseorang dari kepribadiannya. Apakah kepribadian seorang _player_ seperti Jongin kah yang kau inginkan eum?" Badan Kyungsoo semakin bergetar mendengar setiap kata yang meluncur dari mulut Joonmyeon. Ia sangat bimbang kali ini.

"Oh ya, dan Jongin itu a—"

**BRAK**

"Hentikan semua kata – kata hinamu itu, Kim Joonmyeon!" Jongin memotong percakapan Joonmyeon dan segera mendekat ke tempat dimana Kyungsoo duduk.

"Hentikan semua omong kosongmu itu, hyung! Aku tak menyangka semua perkataan hina itu muncul dari mulut seseorang yang '_perfect_' seperrtimu huh?" Jongin menutup kedua telinga Kyungsoo dengan tangannya begitu ia sudah berada di dekat Kyungsoo.

"Jo-jongin.." Kyungsoo menatap Jongin lemah, membuat hati sang _namja _tampan tersebut cukup terluka. Jongin seakan melihat tatapan ketidakpercayaan terpencar dari mata Kyungsoo. Sungguh membuatnya terluka.

"Wah wah wah, _superhero_ datang untuk menolong sang _princess_ ya? Aku seperti melihat drama picisan saja." _Smirk _meremehkan dari Joonmyeon menghiasi wajahnya.

"Cukup sudah. Aku akan pergi, tolong jangan ganggu hidupku dan hidup Kyungsoo lagi. Permisi." Jongin segera membawa pergi Kyungsoo dari tempat terkutuk itu. Ia sungguh tak tahan akan perilaku kakaknya.

"Kyungsoo-ssi, jangan lupakan perkataanku tadi eum. Dan penawaranku tadi masih berlaku sampai kapanpun!" Joonmyeon berteriak dan mengeraskan suaranya, seakan – akan Kyungsoo dan Jongin tidak dapat mendengar suaranya di dalam ruangan yang hanya ada mereka bertiga saja.

Jongin tetap melanjutkan langkahnya menggiring Kyungsoo untuk segera keluar dari tempat tersebut tanpa memperdulikan lagi kata – kata Joonmyeon tadi.

Ia membawa Kyungsoo menaiki _porche _merah miliknya dan segera mengeluarkan mobil mewahnya tersebut keluar dari rumah Joonmyeon –yang juga rumahnya sendiri-.

"Jo-jongin aku.."

"Jangan katakan apapun sampai mobil ini berhenti di apartemenku, Kyungsoo sayang." Jongin mengemudi dengan tergesa – gesa. Matanya masih memerah karena marah. Rahangnya juga terlihat masih mengeras. Kyungsoo benar – benar takut dengan Jongin yang marah seperti sekarang ini.

"Jongin.."

"Sudah ku katakan, jangan berbicara sampai mobil ini berhenti Do Kyungsoo!" Jongin berteriak marah, membuat Kyungsoo semakin menciut karena takut.

Jongin tiba – tiba sadar akan tindakannya barusan. Tangannya berusaha menggapai tangan Kyungsoo –dengan pandangan masih menatap lurus ke arah jalanan-. Namun yang diterimanya hanyalah tampikan keras dari Kyungsoo.

"Maafkan aku, Kyungsoo. Tolong maafkan aku. Aku dalam keadaan marah tadi. Maafkan aku, sayang.. Maafkan aku." Jongin meminta maaf pada Kyungsoo berulang – ulang dengan nada yang lemah. Ia benar – benar menyesal telah membentak Kyungsoo tadi.

"Jongin.. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu." Ucap Kyungsoo, dengan nada yang masih bergetar menahan rasa takutnya pada Jongin.

"Katakan saja, sayang. Apapun untukmu."

"Setelah ku pikir – pikir, lebih baik hubungan kita sampai di sini saja."

_CKIIITTT_

"Apa katamu tadi Do Kyungsoo?!"

~TBC~

Huahaha saya kembalii huaa

Setelah lama gk melanjutkan cerita ini, author kembali dengan sekilas cerita yang membosankan (?)

Sebenernya chapter 2 ini gk sependek ini sih, tapi karena author suka membuat _readers-dul _penasaran yaaa dipotong aja sampe sini hehe ^^v *plak

Dan jujur saja, chapter 2 ini author buat cuma dalam waktu sehari aja~! Ngebut banget yak wkwk -_-" Soalnya masih banyak tanggungan FF lain sih. Kasihan tuh FF OnKey belum tersentuh sama sekali~

Chapter depan author belom bisa memastikan update-nya kapan ya. Tergantung responnya gimana sih :p

Oke ditunggu review-nya ya, biar author semakin semangat ngelanjutin cerita geje ini hehe ^^v

Buat yang udah review, _gamsahamnidaa _/bow 90°/ dan mohon reviewnya lagi(?) *plak xD


End file.
